


Jolly Sailor Bold

by yourpotato



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, joshler - Freeform, merman tyler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-03 23:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10261934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourpotato/pseuds/yourpotato
Summary: Joshua meets a beautiful merman – a temptress of the sea.





	

**Author's Note:**

> just a little something i wrote because i absolutely love mermaids.

Josh inhales the comforting smell of saltwater as he leaves his home. Night has fallen, and the moon is casting a dull light over the small harbor town. The fisherman strolls down towards his crew’s boat, ready to find some old nets. The consistent whooshing of the waves and the sound of his boots hitting the old wooden dock float through the air.

He stops at the very edge of the long pier, staring out into the dark waters. There is something about it that has drawn him in ever since he was a little boy. His mother never wanted him to become a fisherman after his father drowned at sea. She has begged and pleaded, but he loves the ocean too much to bid it farewell.

He glances at the crew’s boat before sitting himself cross-legged down. He’ll pick up the nets he was supposed to fetch later. Reaching forwards, he dips his fingers into the chill water. He smiles at the feeling of the wetness.

He spots something moving in the corner of his eye, and looks around, eyebrows furrowing. It’s eerily quiet all of a sudden. He turns to check behind his back, feeling as if someone’s watching him. It’s hard to make anything out in the dark, but no one is there. He turns back to the water with a sigh. He gazes out into the black abyss before him. A dull thump sounds from behind him, and he glances over his shoulder again. Still no one.

As his head moves to face the ocean again, he gasps and scrambles backwards at what he sees.

A boy is in the water, forearms leaning on the pier. His eyes are wide and curious, a deep brown framed by long eyelashes. His skin is tan and shines beautifully under the moonlight. His coral lips are parted in wonder. He is quite a sight for sore eyes.

“Don’t go,” the stranger speaks up, his voice airy and angelic. Josh stares. “Who are you?”

The fisherman clears his throat gently. “Joshua William.”

“Do you sing, Joshua William?”

Josh feels himself settling himself back into his original position so that he can study the boy closer.

“No.”

“Why not?”

“It isn’t very pleasant to listen to,” he chuckles, which forms a small smile on the boy’s face. Josh can’t take his eyes off him. “Tell me your name.”

“Tyler.”

“Tyler… you’re stunning,” he says.

He isn’t rewarded with a blush, but rather a hand reaching up to touch his knee. Only now does he notice that Tyler’s fingers are webbed.

Josh quickly reaches for his dagger, and points it at the stranger.

“Stay back,” he warns sharply, and Tyler recoils in alarm. “I know what you are.”

The captivating boy tilts his head. “Are you wicked?”

“You’re the wicked one.”

It’s known far and wide that mermaids are the temptresses of the sea. They’re murderous creatures.

Tyler opens his mouth, clear voice ringing through the night as he sings. “ _My heart is pierced by cupid, I distain all glittering gold. There is nothing can console me, but my jolly sailor bold._ ”

Josh feels his grip on the knife weaken. Tyler’s voice is the most alluring sound he’s ever heard.

“Joshua William,” he murmurs and places his forearms back on the dock. He ignores the blade aimed at him. “Are you my jolly sailor?”

“Yes,” Josh finds himself saying. All logic flees his mind as he looks at the boy. He wants to touch him, to feel him.

Tyler’s hand reaches forwards again, carefully taking a hold of the knife. Josh doesn’t fight him as Tyler slides the dagger out of his grip and drops it into the water. It sinks fast, disappearing into the dark. The wet hand then travels up and comes to finger at Josh’s curls.

“ _His hair it hangs in ringlets, his eyes as black as coal. May happiness attend him, wherever he may go_ ,” he continues singing. “ _From Tower Hill to Blackwall, I’ll wander, weep and moan. All for my jolly sailor, until he sails home_.”

The merman is staring at him seductively, looking up from under his eyelashes. Josh leans closer. Tyler’s hand snakes into the hair at the nape of his neck, pulling him closer. The touch is cold and foreign. He likes it.

“ _My heart is pierced by cupid, I distain all glittering gold. There is nothing can console me_ ,” he pauses as their noses are almost brushing. “… _but my jolly… sailor… bold_.”

Tyler leans up, connecting their lips. His kiss is warm and tastes faintly of saltwater. Josh closes his eyes and lets himself get lost. He sighs in delight as another hands comes to cup his cheek. Their tongues meet, the kiss growing deeper. The fisherman is being pulled further and further down, leaning into the boy’s touch. He feels a splash of cold water hit the tip of his nose, causing him to pull back a little.

“I’m gonna fall in,” he breathes, his hot breath hitting Tyler’s face, which is almost completely submerged. His lips curl into a devilish smile. He flashes his teeth, and Josh pales. A pair of wolf-like fangs become visible to him, but he has no time to react as the merman crashes their lips together again. The second kiss is nowhere near as pleasant as the first one.

Josh feels sharp nails dig into the back of his neck as he gets yanked forward and off the dock. The cold water attacks his body, sending him into shock. He tries to push the boy away from him, but to no avail. Strong arms are gripping him tightly, lips still pressed to his, willing him to drown. Willing the life to drain out of him. It doesn’t take long for him to begin feeling lightheaded. The merman pulls back then, but keeps him close, pressing his slender body against Josh’s and snaking his tail around the human’s legs.

In the dark water, Josh can see Tyler smiling sweetly at him.

He is face to face with the devil.

His vision blurs.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading my babe.
> 
> the song tyler sings is Jolly Sailor Bold from the fourth pirates of the caribbean movie. it's lovely. 
> 
> (yes i know "temptress" is a feminine word or whatever bUT it's the word that felt appropriate.)


End file.
